Harry Potter y La Lechuza Gris
by Hermione Delacour
Summary: La hermana de Harry ya no lo es.Draco se enamora de ella y ella de el.¿Podra Marye evitar que se traten como hermanos?GERALDINE YA SABE QUE HARRY ES SU HERMANO... DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!!
1. La Despedida

Capitulo 1: "La despedida"  
  
La noche estaba helada, a pesar de que era verano, a lo lejos de una calle se divisaba una figura extraña; poco a poco la figura se convirtió en una persona, de larga barba blanca, al igual que su cabello; vestía una túnica color turquesa y un puntiagudo sobrero que combinaba con sus zapatos (tambien puntiagudos) de color café. El hombre con apariencia de anciano se acerco a la tercera casa a su derecha, en la placa de la puerta decia claramente " FAMILIA POTTER, 746 CALLE OLIWER, VALLE DE GODRIC". Antes de golpear la puerta, alguien la abrio desde adentro. Un hombre alto de cabello negro y revuelto, ojos castaños y anteojos se asomo.  
  
-Buenas noches profesor, lo estábamos esperando, adelante - dijo el hombre  
  
-Espero que sean buenas James, por lo visto hemos tenido que recurrir a todo para salvar a Harry y Lilianne- dijo el anciano entrando a la casa. James se quedo en silencio.  
  
-Se que es difícil James, pero la vida de ellos depende de esto- dijo el anciano tocando el hombro de James.  
  
-Profesor Dumbledore, que gusto verlo- dijo una voz femenina desde el pasillo, de donde apareció una joven de liso cabello rojo y brillantes ojos verdes.  
  
-El gusto es mío- dijo el anciano, besando la mano de la joven- te ves muy bien Lily, el embarazo te dejo igual que siempre.  
  
-Gracias profesor- respondio Lily  
  
-Muy bien, creo que solo falta que lleguen Marye, y Molly, y estaremos listos para partir. Lily bajo la cabeza y dos pequeñas lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.  
  
-Tienes que confiar en Marye y Severus, ellos sabran cuidarla.- dijo Dumbledore  
  
-En Marye confiamos, mas que mal ella es la madrina de Harry y Lilianne, pero en Severus..- dijo James  
  
-Severus a cambiado, me lo ha demostrado, el sera un excelente tutor para Lilianne, hablando de ella, necesito verla antes de partir. Lily se dirigio a una habitación cercana, y salio, con dos bebes en sus brazos.  
  
- Toma James, ten a Harry- le dijo Lily a James, entregándole el bebe de cabello negro y de ojos verdes, iguales a los de su madre.  
  
-A si que esta es la pequeña Lilianne- dijo Dumbledore mirando a la pequeña que traia Lily en sus brazos- antes que nada, debo comunicarles que la familia seleccionada desde un principio para criar a Lilianne, fueron los Malfoy- Lily y James pusieron cara de espanto- pero debido a la interferencia de la señorita Marye Korkov, la familia elegida seran los Clarice, por lo que la pequeña solo llevara su segundo nombre.  
  
- Es decir que Lilianne desde ahora se llamara Geraldine Clarice  
  
-Asi es James, Geraldine Groellse Clarice Menittnath, nadie sospechara de ella, ni de la familia Clarice, solo hace falta un detalle  
  
-¿Cuál?- pregunto Lily. Dumbledore saco su varita y apunto a Lilianne  
  
-Decolecolour- dijo, y el cabello de la pequeña cambio de rojo como el de su madre a un rubio platinado.  
  
- Creo que entiendo todo- dijo James- solo hay algo que me inquieta. ¿Por qué Marye intervino en que Lilianne se quedara con los Malfoy?  
  
-Marye siempre a sabido predecir el futuro- explico Dumbledore -eso ya lo sabemos, siempre fue la primera en adivinación- agrego Lily  
  
-Lo que sucede es que predijo que Lilianne, quien sera Geraldine, tendra una relacion sentimental con Draco Malfoy, el hijo de los Malfoy cuando sean mayores.  
  
-¿Qué?, no, eso es imposible, mi hija con un Malfoy, no eso nunca- exclamo James  
  
- Es el destino James, no se puede evitar, no nos queda otra opción, que separar a Geraldine y a Draco , de manera que se críen solo como amigos, pero no como hermanos. Eso romperia una cadena, Lilianne conocera el verdadero amor con Draco, y el destino dice que..  
  
-¡Me niego a aceptar a un Malfoy en mi familia!- grito James  
  
-Eso no lo decides tu, sino tu hija  
  
-pero.- James no pudo seguir, alguien golpeo la puerta, Lily se acerco y abrio.  
  
-Buenass nochess , Jamess, Lily, Profesorr Dumbledorre- saludo una chica de cabello rubio, ojos azules y acento aleman.  
  
-buenas noches Marye- dijo Lily  
  
-buenas noches a todos- saludo una mujer regordeta, colorina y de estatura media.  
  
-buenas noches Molly  
  
-Marye, necesito que me expliques porque el hijo de los Malfoy y mi Lilianne, tendran una relacion cuando sean mayores- exclamo James  
  
-Esso es muy simple James, quieras o no, ellos terrminarran juntos, a menos de que no quieras tenerr nietoss- explico Marye muy sonriente  
  
-¿nietos? A no, eso si que no, mi Lilianne no se va a meter con un Malfoy, prefiero que se crien como hermnaos  
  
- ¿y que nuestra hija sea del lado oscuro? ¿Qué pretendes James?, confio plenamente en Marye, ella y la Sra. Weasley hara un excelente trabajo cuidando de Lilianne.  
  
-pero Lily.  
  
-Nada de peros, ahora despidete de tu hija que ya es hora de partir James se acerco a su hija y le beso la frente, Lily la abrazo tiernamente  
  
-te queremos mucho hija- dijo James  
  
-pase lo que pase siempre te querremos- dijo Lily- y pase lo que pase, siempre seras una Potter- esto o dijo poniendo un colgante en el cuello de Lilianne.  
  
-despidete de tu hermana Harry- dijo James acercando a sus dos hijos. Marye tomo en brazos a la bebe, Lily la envolvio en una manta, y le entrego a Molly un bolso con las cosas de Lilianne.  
  
-adios hija- dijo Lily con sus ojos mojados en lagrimas Y el profesor Dumbledore, Marye y Molly, se alejaron en la penumbra de la noche con un bebe en los brazos de Marye. 


	2. Evitar lo Inevitable

Capitulo 2 : Evitar lo inevitable.  
  
Pasaron años, años en que los Clarice criaron a Geraldine como si fuera su hija de sangre. Durante todo el tiempo que transcurrió, Nathalie Clarice, la madre sustituta de Lilianne, falleció, dejando a Geraldine, y sus hermanos adoptivos; Daniel y Emily a cargo de su padre, Jonathan Clarice, quien tres años después de la muerte de Nathalie, falleció de una extraña enfermedad.  
  
-¿Gilly? ¿estas aquí? - pregunto un chico rubio, de ojos grises entrando a una gran casa construida sobre las ramas de un árbol realmente grande.  
  
Del interior se escuchaban solo llantos, que cada vez se hacían mas bajos.  
  
El chico se acerco a una pequeña que estaba sentada en una de las dos camas que habían en la casa, la pequeña lloraba desconsoladamente, y cuando vio al chico se abalanzo hacia el, sin dejar de llorar.  
  
-Geraldine, todos te están buscando - dijo el chico abrazando a Geraldine, a quien el llamaba cariñosamente "Gilly"  
  
-No quiero salir, ¡me quiero quedar acá- dijo Geraldine aferrándose cada vez mas al chico.  
  
-Gilly- dijo el chico mirándola a los ojos- se que es difícil despedirte de tu padre tan luego, pero si el destino lo quiso así, no queda mas remedio que dejar que tu padre descanse en paz.  
  
-No quiero perder a mis dos padres otra vez Draco ¡no quiero!  
  
-Pero tienes que.. ¿a que te refieres? ¿otra vez?  
  
-Se toda la verdad Draco, se quienes son mis padres, se porque mamá y papá están muertos,  
  
-Creo que necesitas descansar..  
  
-Pero..  
  
-Geraldine estas muy cansada, será mejor que duermas  
  
-No Draco, no puedo quedarme tranquila..tengo que saber mas.  
  
-¿Mas de que Gilly?- pregunto Draco  
  
-Mas de mi familia.es Harry Potter Draco, el es mi hermano.  
  
-¿Harry Potter? ¿estas hablando en serio?  
  
-Mi padre me lo dijo antes de morir.  
  
-¿Tío Jonathan te lo dijo?- pregunto nuevamente Draco, Geraldine asintió con la cabeza.  
  
-Tenemos que hablar con Harry.el es el único que puede ayudarme a demostrar que.  
  
-No-dijo Draco decididamente- antes debes hablar con la única persona que nos puede aclarar todo.Dumbledore  
  
-¿El director de Hogwarts?  
  
-¡Claro! Como no me di cuenta antes.... ¿entiendes ahora porque Dumbledore siempre esta preocupado de que todo lo que hagas tu resulte bien?  
  
-Y Marye..ella siempre anda intentando saber lo que haga  
  
-Gilly hay algo que están ocultando.¿te dijo algo mas tu padre antes de morir?  
  
-Solo me dijo que yo era hija de Lily y James Potter.que mi verdadero nombre es Lilianne Geraldine y que.- Geraldine se quedo pensativa  
  
-¿y que.?  
  
-Que hablara con Marye, que era la persona indicada para todo lo que nesesitara.  
  
Justo en ese momento entro una mujer alta, esbelta, de ojos azules y cabello rubio rizado(n/a: no se porque pero me imagino a Julia Roberts.cosas mias.xd)  
  
-Gerraldine, Drraco.-dijo con su acento alemán-¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿porrque no están en la sala con todos?  
  
Tanto Draco como Geraldine la miraron con los ojos muy abiertos. Geraldine aún tenia la cara colorada y los ojos hinchados por haber llorado tanto.  
  
-¿ssucede algo?- pregunto Marye extrañada por la reacción de los chicos- ¿Geraldine? ¿Esstabass llorrando?  
  
-Emm..-A Geraldine ya no le salían palabras- Marye yo..papá me dijo que.- Geraldine miro a Draco en forma de socorro, de verdad no sabia que decir.  
  
-Marye- dijo Draco sacando a su amiga de aquel apuro- ¿es cierto que Geraldine no es hija de tío Jonathan y tía Nathalie?  
  
-Draco..-dijo Marye exhalando un leve suspiro- ¿Cómo.?  
  
-Papá me lo dijo Marye, también me dijo que tu me podrías explicar todo lo que.  
  
-Ess algo serrio..perro essta bien..muy bien-Marye se sentó en una de las camas, Draco y Geraldine se sentaron juntos en la otra- bien.supongo que lo querrás saberr todo, ¿por donde quieres empezar?  
  
-Quiero saber..quiero saber porque no vivo con mi verdadera familia.  
  
-Tanto Lily como James estan muertos Geraldine -recalco Marye  
  
-Eso lo se.pero.si soy hija de Lily y James Potter.supongo que, Harry Potter es mi.mi hermano ¿no?  
  
-Y el vive con tus tíos Muggles.la familia de la hermana de Lily..  
  
-¿Conociste a mis padres?- pregunto rapidamente Geraldine  
  
-a Lily y James los conoci tan bien, como te conozco a ti mi niña.cuando ellos salieron de Hogwarts yo tenia 15 años, estaba en cuarto año. aun así y era muy cercana a ellos por.por Sirius Black. tu padrino.  
  
-¿Mi Padrino? o sea.es decir, ¿entonces ni tu ni Severus son mis padrinos?  
  
-No, es decirr, yo, soy madrrina de Gerraldine Potter, tanto como de Gerraldine Clarrice, en cambio Severrus, es solo padrrino de Gerraldine Clarrice.. -Entonces.tu eres mi madrina de todas formas.  
  
-Clarro que ssí, tanto tuya como de Harry.y asi lo es tambien con Sirius..  
  
-¿Sirius?...¿Sirius Black?...¿el mismo que revelo a Voldemort el paradero de los Potter?- pregunto Draco.  
  
-Si, el mismo.-dijo Marye tranquilamente -¡Pero es inocente! - grito inmediatamente al ver la cara de Geraldine  
  
-¿Inocente?...¡Pero en cierto modo el mato a mis padres Marye! ¡El dijo a Voldemort que.  
  
-¡Y que ssaben ustedess ssi cuando aquello ocurrio amboss tenian un año! - exclamo Marye- Sirrius, es inocente, lo se.Sirrius.Sirrius erra mi novio.nos hibamos a casarr.no fue el.yo le crreo.  
  
Marye quedo en estado de shock, miraba la ventana como recordando algo que realmente le daba nostalgia.  
  
-Aún no me dices porque me crie con los Clarice.- dijo Geraldine intentando cambiar el tema.  
  
-Lily y James no querrian que te passarra nada Gerrtie, erra la manerra mass segurra de prrotegerrte, en cuanto a tu herrmano, su desstino erra una familia muggle, no tus tíos, otrros Muggles, aunque la rrepentina muerrte de Lily y James no permitieron que esto sucediera..esto serría solo hasta que los ataquess de Voldemort cesaran, después, volverían a estarr juntos. Perro ya ves que passo..ahorra solo queda evitarr lo que porr lo visto, esta fuerra de mis manos y llega a ser inevitable.  
  
-¿Gilly?....-Draco noto que Geraldine tenia la cabeza agachada y de su rostro caian lagrimas. Se abalanzo contra Draco, este la abrazo.  
  
-¿Qué.que es lo inevitable?- pregunto Geraldine entre sollozos.  
  
-Que tu y Draco.-comenzo a decir Marye, tanto Draco como Geraldine levantaron la vista- que ustedes.no se crien como hermanos..que jamas se quieran como si fueran familia.  
  
-Y.eso..¿porque?- pregunto Draco algo confundido  
  
-Ya les dije.eso es algo que esta fuerra de mis manos, no se porrque- mintió Marye, se puso de pie, y salio de la casa.  
  
-No.no puede ser..-dijo Geraldine llorando- no puede ser Draco..mis padres..mi hermano.  
  
-Creeme que estoy igual de confundido que tu.pero hay algo, que creo que hubo a lo que Marye le acerto.  
  
-¿Qué cosa?...  
  
-Es que creo, que te quiero demasiado, y aunque Marye no lo quiera, eres mi familia.  
  
- Yo tambien te quiero mucho Draco- le dijo Geraldine Abrazandolo.  
  
"Ojala me quisieras como te e llegado a querer yo" penso Draco, sin dejar de abrazarla.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
Capitulo dedicado a: Vane, Arlin, Maru , Pansy, Jose, Paty, Estrella, Karen, Yuyu, Mishiky, Brenda, Vilandra_Sakura, Kata, Ale, Dama_de_Luna..y a todas mis queridas amigas de TF4U..LAS QUIERO MUCHO CHIKAS!!! 


End file.
